A variety of systems exist for starting outdoor power equipment having engines with a starter motor. These systems typically include a primary battery located on the equipment and connected to the starter motor, and employ an on-board ignition system to start the engine. Often the primary battery loses charge and does have enough energy available to operate the starter motor and thus start the engine. In these situations, the battery must be “jumped” using another battery, such as from another piece of equipment or vehicle. Individuals may not be comfortable connecting an auxiliary battery directly to a primary battery with so-called “jumper” cables due to sparking and other factors. In addition, outdoor power equipment is often exposed to harsh outside environments. An on-board battery is often subject to corrosion from elements such as water, salt, and dirt, and also increases the overall weight of the equipment.